Strawberries and Allergies
by Kdibs227
Summary: Emma wanted a romantic night. Hook wanted a romantic night. What they didn't expect was to get outsmarted by a piece of fruit.


Author's note: Here's another one-shot. Also, I'm going on vacation next week, so uploads might be delayed for a bit (My mom hates it when I bring my laptop with me on trips). So, read and review guys! Hope you all had a good weekend.

* * *

Emma had grown used to answering questions about everything once Killian had decided to stay in Storybrooke with her. She answered all his questions on cars, elevators, even what all the appliances at the grocery store did. She showed him how to work the stove, microwave, and toaster. She taught him how to use the laundry machine, and laughed over his silent battle with the television. Had she been in his position, Emma would probably be grilling him for information too. The modern world had so much for Killian to absorb that the topic never crossed her mind to ask.

She hadn't been around many people with allergies. The only knowledge she had of it was of a kid in one of the foster homes she lived in. He couldn't eat cucumbers without his tongue swelling up. So, you can imagine Emma's panic when she forgot this part of the modern world and found out that her boyfriend was allergic to something. It started out as a nice gesture. Killian had always been the one surprising her, so Emma wanted to surprise him with something for a change. A wicked idea popped into her head and she jumped on it.

The plan was for her to cook a really nice dinner, something they could feed each other, and then Emma would pull out a few bottles of wine. Then, for dessert, she'd have it served in front of the fire. She, of course, would wear something sexy. Definitely something that Killian could rip off her, since it drove her crazy, and nothing that he would expect her to wear. Then, the two of them could let their more… physical… needs take over. It would be the perfect way to end the night. The best part was that she was free.

There were no monsters, villains, or evil family members attacking the town. She didn't have to be a savior for a few days. Which meant she could just be Emma instead. No strings attached. And she was thrilled. To prepare, she got her hair done, went to a little shop and picked out a nice dress, and then made the house all clean. In order to make sure that they weren't disturbed, Emma told her family that she was going to take a few days to herself. No one thought otherwise, but she caught the smirk Killian sent her way.

Killian would be out for most of the day, giving her plenty of time to get stuff ready. The roast was in the oven and she was working on ideas for dessert. She had read somewhere that strawberries were supposed to be sexy, so she decided that getting some chocolate covered ones would work for them. They could feed them to each other. She started melting the chocolate in a bowl and then dipped the fruit into it. After she had a tray of them, she put them in the freezer and went back to the rest of the meal.

The house smelled amazing a few hours later. Emma had lit a few candles around the living room, and the roast was making her hungry. When Killian walked through the door, Emma all but pounced on him. She didn't let him get farther than the entrance to the house.

"Wait outside for a little longer." Emma asked sweetly as she pushed him back. She wasn't even dressed yet! He looked confused, but did as she asked. Smirking, Emma sprinted up the stairs to get ready. The dress fit her like a glove. Emma could spare a few minutes admiring herself.

When she came back downstairs, the heels she was wearing making a click clack noise on the wood, Killian was sitting on the front steps of the house. She opened the door and leaned against the side. "You can come back in now." Her pirate's jaw nearly hit the floor when he got a look of her. The dress was black, the length just hitting the middle of her thigh, and it hugged every curve of her body. The look she was giving him, practically sinful, wasn't helping matters, either. "What's the matter, Hook? Cat got your tongue or something?"

"Did I miss an anniversary? I thought it wasn't for a few more weeks!" Emma couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"No, you have missed anything. But," Emma reached forward to pull him closer. "We have a few days to hang out together, uninterrupted I might add, so I plan to use them to the fullest. Now, why don't you come inside? I've got plans for us." Pleased that she had reduced her boyfriend to a mumbling mess, Emma made sure to sway her hips as she walked back into the house. "Don't forget to lock the door, my love."

Emma and Killian worked together to get the food on the table. As Killian started to cut up the roast, and serve some of the other side dishes she had made, Emma uncorked one of the bottles of wine. The candles weren't lit, so she hunted for a match and then the table was set. They didn't talk much as they ate, but they sat as close as they could to one another, and simply enjoyed the presence of each other. It had been a long time since they had been able to get an evening alone without any emergencies.

"That was wonderful, Swan." Both of them were full, so Emma figured they could hold off on the dessert for now. Besides, there was other things they could do in the meantime.

"I'll clear the table, you can get started on the fire." Ever the gentlemen, Hook helped her bring the plates into the kitchen to be dealt with later, and then went to grab the material for the fire. Emma could have easily started it with her powers, but she knew her pirate wanted to feel useful. Plus, her magic was prone to acting up at the weirdest times.

"So, what else do you have planned for tonight?" Killian sounded curious, but Emma could see the slight arousal in his eyes. Both of them had been holding off for far too long. Emma may have taken it upon herself to put some wards around the house so that they weren't disturbed. "I must say, Swan, that this translates to trying to woo a lover." She laughed at that as she handed him so more wood.

"Is that what you call this? Wooing you?" She bent low, giving him a pretty good look at her chest. "Is it working, Jones?"

"Now, why would I give in so easily, love?" Emma shook her head as she got up. She had slipped off the heels halfway through dinner and had too much fun using her feet to annoy her boyfriend. Well, maybe annoy wasn't the right word. She pour out two more glasses of wine and curled up next to Killian. The fire was just starting to grow and the orange and red flames gave the room a nice, cozy feeling. "Any particular reason for tonight?" Emma took a sip of her drink.

"No particular reason, just wanted you to myself for once." They curled up around each other, letting their hands wander as they pleased, and the wine left them feeling slightly buzzed. Emma didn't let his hands go anywhere other than her legs, wanting to draw out the night. She had plans for them, and she wasn't about to let Killian detour that. They talked about the little things, like possibly going away for a weekend, what to get for Henry's upcoming birthday, what Neal's first words might be. She didn't bother mentioning about any of the problems they had going on within the town. As of tonight, they lived in a bubble.

Everything was going so well for them. Emma had forgotten the main rule of living in Storybrooke: nothing ever goes according to plan. After having enough time to digest from dinner, Emma went and got the strawberries. Killian had the top two buttons undone on his shirt and Emma was sure that her dress would be unzipped within the hour. As they kissed, she reached over and grabbed a piece.

"They say that chocolate is a great way to build up a sex drive." Killian leaned forward to accept the fruit.

"Is it? Where'd you learn this?"

Emma laughed at the expression on her boyfriend's face. "Ruby told me. Seems like those trashy magazines are good for something." She had a bite of her own treat before Killian started coughing. "Are you ok?"

"I think I might have swallowed wrong." Killian couldn't seem to stop coughing, and Emma handed him some water to help. Her eyes widened as she looked at the slowly spreading red blotches on his neck.

"I don't think you swallowed wrong, Hook." Oh, god, this was her luck. Emma blindly reached for her keys and grabbed her pirate with her other free hand.

There wasn't much time for her to gather herself together. She slipped on the first pair of shoes she could find, which happened to be her rain boots, and then slung her purse over her shoulder. Killian was wheezing at this point, eyes close to being frantic, and Emma forced herself to remain calm. Think in steps. Ok, first step: get to the damn car. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone out on the road. Any haze from the wine was long gone and Emma kept one eye on the road and the other on her true love in the passenger seat.

"Swan," Killian's face was covered in sweat. Emma felt herself start to lose control, but she swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. The hospital was just around the corner. Emma didn't bother to check her parking job. She all but ran, with Killian stumbling along, inside and to the front desk. The attendant at the front desk hid her shock well and soon enough Killian was being rushed away from her. Unable to go with him, Emma found herself reduced to waiting in the lobby, shaken and scared. All she wanted was a nice evening, not this situation.

Eventually, one of the nurses took pity on her and led her to one of the back rooms. Killian was there, looking much better, if not completely confused. She hadn't even thought about how terrifying this must have been for him; medical jargon never sat right in her pirate's head. The hives were slowly going down but the main concern, his breathing, was normal. Emma ran to him, nearly knocking the nurse over, and tried to reassure herself that she hadn't just killed the only man to stick by her side. The nurse just laughed at the two of them.

"Try to keep the lip action to a minimum, dear. We think he might be allergic to whatever you ate tonight, so until the results come back, no hanky panky." The nurse wagged her finger at them before leaving the room. Emma, blushing bright red from shame and embarrassment, tried to get enough reassurance from just hugging her boyfriend.

"Are you ok?" Killian moved his head away just in time; if he hadn't, Emma would have smashed his nose with the top of her head.

"Am I ok? I just sent you to the hospital because of an allergic reaction, and you want to know if I'm ok?" Like always, Killian was skilled at calming her down. She was grateful that nothing life threatening had occurred; if she had to have her boyfriend wheeled in on a stretcher, she was sure that there would have been a magical explosion somewhere.

"Well, you did have to experience it with me. And I'm always wondering if you're okay, Swan." The sincerity of his words made Emma want to care all over again.

"This was supposed to be a nice evening."

"It was wonderful, love."

"We're currently sitting in a hospital room, Hook."

"We could be in a worse place." Emma frowned and hid her face in his shoulder. All she wanted was one night alone with her true love. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently so, since whatever gods were at work clearly didn't want her to enjoy their time alone.

"Can you forgive me?" Killian turned her face up with his hook.

"There's nothing to forgive, Swan. You couldn't have known, and I didn't know either. It could have happened at any time." The very idea of this happening when she was away made it worse for her to picture.

Killian continued to comfort her until the doctor came back in. "Well, it turns out that strawberries aren't on good terms with you, sir." He pointed his pen at Killian. "Now, I don't want you to consume anything with this fruit in it. Even the artificial kind. And I'm giving you an epipen. With how quickly the reaction happened, I want you to have something to buy you time in case this situation repeats itself." Emma watched, eyes fixed, as he showed them both how to administer the epipen and then brought them the discharge papers when Killian was cleared to go home.

Then entire drive home, Killian didn't let go of her hand. Emma was still deeply upset by what happened and nothing her boyfriend said or did seemed to make her feel better. When they got inside, Emma told Killian to go and get into some more comfortable clothes as she got rid of all traces of strawberries. The sight of the fruit made her stomach roll. She was wiping down the counter when a pair of arms circled around her waist.

"Tell me how I can make you feel better, Emma." The savior shook her head.

"I really messed up tonight, Killian. And don't try and kiss me. I need to brush my teeth so you don't get any more strawberry nonsense in you." It was a testament to how concerned he was for that the pirate passed up an opportunity to make a sexual pun. Emma broke out of his grip and headed upstairs. She threw the dress on the floor to be picked up later, and brushed her teeth so hard she was sure that her gums were bleeding. Killian was sitting on the bed when she emerged from the bathroom. Emma sighed loudly.

"This wasn't your fault, Emma. You couldn't have predicted this, nor could I. The evening wasn't wasted, it just had to end early. Now we know for the next time." She didn't feel any better. Killian held his arms for her to walk into and she did just that. For a while, they curled up on the bed without addressing the situation. Emma had the absurd feeling of wanting to cry, and she hid her fact in the crook of Killian's neck. Knowing she needed some time to collect herself, Killian didn't push her. He simply held her against himself.

"I really thought that we could have a romantic night tonight. I was so excited. Then we ate that damn fruit and everything went to hell. Honestly, I don't ever want to see another piece of fruit as long as I live." Killian pulled her out of her hold and waited until she was looking him in the eyes.

"We can still have a romantic night. It was wonderful, Swan, but sometimes things go wrong. With our history, I think an evening without a bit of chaos wouldn't complete the night. So, why don't we get some sleep, and then plan for another night of romance?"

"…can I get a new dress? This one was contaminated."

"You can get as many as you want."

"And no interruptions."

"I'll barricade the doors myself."

"We need candles."

"I can pick some up tomorrow."

"And no fruit. At all. If there is any in this house, I'm never sleeping with you again, Hook." The threat was empty, but given the night they had had, Killian took every threat in stride. He kissed her forehead.

"No fruit in the house. Any other demands?" Emma thought for a moment.

"Not right now, but I'll let you know if I think of anything else." Killian let the conversation drop and they got comfortable on the bed. Emma slid in between the covers and Killian spooned her from behind. They weren't tired, too pent up from the rush to the hospital, but lying next to someone was a good way to unwind. Or at least bring the stress and anxiety down to manageable levels. "We should plan a weekend away. That way there's no possible way we can be disturbed." It was a nice idea. Killian hadn't seen much of the modern world since he came here.

"Alright, we where you want to go?" He didn't have a problem with leaving the town, and if this had Emma feeling better, then he was all for it. "We've seen New York enough times, so anywhere than that." Emma laughed. It was true; New York held too many memories for the both of them, and she didn't fancy visiting those. Maybe a smaller city would be good. She could ask Henry for help tomorrow on narrowing down the options.

"We can figure it out later. But I will have my way with you, mister, come hell or high water."

The next few days where filled with Emma making sure Killian was ok, the pirate doing his best assure her that he was fine, and the two of them dodging any questions from their friends and family. Both of them saw no need to get everyone involved. However, Emma started carrying an epipen in her purse, and she made Killian carry one on his person. So, if the unfortunate should happen again, they would be prepared.

Emma never imagined that she would be preparing to defend her boyfriend from a piece of fruit. But, that was just her luck, wasn't it?


End file.
